


Mischievous Abound

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Magical Accidents, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Loki accidentally ingest Amortentia thinking it was alcohol.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 12
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Mischievous Abound

**Author's Note:**

> This is for casthedie roll 7/4/20. I picked the trope: Magical Accidents and came up with this. I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> I'm also full filling the marvelously bingo card square: Hermione/Dr Stephen Strange.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Loki stumbled into Hermione's potions lab in Stephen's mansion. He saw an unmarked bottle that was prepared. _So this looks interesting. Smells great. Suppose I could test it for her?_ He swallowed the potion in one gulp. "Loki! No!"

Hermione shouted as she walked into the room. 

"What was this delightful concoction, dearest?" Loki waved the empty vial in front of her. 

"Do you feel anything strange? Like romantically strange?" Hermione prodded carefully. She didn't think Loki would pick up a strange potion and drink it without asking her first! _Bloody, fucking, hell! Amortentia is probably running rampant in his system._

Loki licked his lips, stared at Hermione's choice of outfits, and approved appreciatively. When they heard Stephen's booming voice, "Hermione, Loki! Where are you guys?" Stephen strolled in from a trip to one multidimensional survey. He was tired and wanted some fun. 

But when he walked into the room, Stephen noticed Loki's smoldering eyes towards him. _Bloody hell, what did I just walk into??_ He looked towards Hermione for guidance.

She quickly pulled him over to one side and explained. Hearing Loki's low growling noise at them.

"He consumed an entire vial of Amortentia that I was brewing for Severus. I think he is amorous towards both of us," Hermione whispered in Stephen's ear.

Stephen's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Loki advanced towards them. "Should we make a break for it?"

Hermione was feeling awkward. This magical accident wasn't supposed to happen and that she has feelings for Stephen, but Loki had wiggled his way into her heart. The Amortentia however, was not part of the plan. 

"Loki, what are you…" her voice trailed off as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Stephen's eyes widened in surprise. He wanted to intervene, but somehow felt drawn to them.

Loki broke the kiss off and went to kiss Stephen. Loki was surprised that Stephen responded so quickly to the kiss.

"Shall we experiment on this while the potion is raging in my system." Loki hinted at the two who agreed.

The three of them headed up to the main bed-chamber, which was Stephen's room. They quickly undressed, kissing each other, feeling the effects of the potion getting stronger.

Stephen pulled Hermione to the side to kiss her while Loki poured them wine.

"Should we drink alcohol at a time like this?" Hermione questioned them concerned about what it would do to them.

"We need to keep our strength up, darling." Loki handed them each a glass before he gulped down his.

"How long will this potion last," Stephen was sweating by the time he reached the bed, pulled the covers back to get the bed ready for them.

"I have no idea. We could write down how long it lasts and give our report to Severus." Hermione had made herself comfortable in bed. Eagerly awaiting the two handsome men to join her.

She beckoned them with a finger as they prowled up on the sheets coming closer towards her.

"This should make one interesting evening," Loki purred in her ear softly.


End file.
